Medicine seller
The medicine seller is a mysterious drug dealer who happens to exorcise demons sometimes. Appearance A delicately-built young man perceived as "beautiful" by every woman he encounters and "suspicious" by every man, the Medicine Seller certainly has a unique and otherworldly appearance to him despite his insistence that he is only a human. He has perfect alabaster skin that appears to be painted with red designs around the nose and eyes, and he wears purple lipstick on his upper lip which gives his mouth the impression of a constant smirk. Heavy-lidded blue eyes examine everything with indifference and, in fact, his overall expression hardly ever changes. He wears his long, wavy silvery-blonde hair tied up under a purple bandanna and though his pointy ears poke out, no one ever seems to notice them. He dresses in the magnificently flashy attire of a traditional oriental apothecary and always carries with him a gigantic wooden box which houses his wares. When he draws his sword for battle, his appearance transforms to the point of being nearly unrecognizable. His skin darkens and the markings on his face rearrange themselves into a series of glowing golden circles. His irises shift to red, the whites of his eyes turn black, and his hair grows several feet. His clothing in this state is no longer that of a medicine seller but the brilliant gold and red attire of a samurai. When the target is eliminated, he instantly reverts back from "Hyper" mode. Personality He has an extremely placid demeanor. Though everyone around him may be panicking, the Medicine Seller is always the last to show any amount of surprise or fear, to the point that if his eyes so much as widen in shock then the situation has truly become dire. Similarly, he is passive and peaceful, responding calmly when people accuse or threaten him, and even submitting to being bound and held captive as long as he remains in the area he wishes to be. However, if he is attacked, he does not hesitate to defend, though only to the point of keeping himself and innocent people from harm and no further. Other than the fulfillment of his duties, he seems to have no personal desires or needs. Despite his very Buddhist behavior, he is not without emotion. He feels fear even if he does not show it immediately, he has a sense of humor (albeit very dry), and he cares about the people he protects enough to constantly endanger himself for them. He speaks very little but when he does his speech pattern is very slow and unhurried, yet also precise even when the words he says are vague. He says exactly what he wants to say and no more than that, ignoring questions that people ask him if he does not feel like answering. Whether he offends someone is of no concern to him. His job is to ask questions, not answer them. For this reason, he also loves to gossip. Abilities thumb|300px|left|Releasing the Sword of Exorcism.Although he is a street pharmacist by trade, mixing up drugs is not his only skill (although he does it flawlessly). He practices Shaolin kung fu and utilizes Mikkyō mysticism in battle as well as in everyday life, suggesting that he has trained under a Tendai monk. He makes frequent use of ofuda to protect environments as well as people, shielding them from evil temporarily. Where spirits are concerned, he cannot see them until they reveal themselves to him, but he has many tools to assist him in their location. Where people are concerned, he has a nearly-psychic sense of intuition and has a knack for asking just the right questions to get the answers needed to fulfill his requirements. He an enchanted sword that is used to slay mononoke (and, in NeoGenesis, to destroy anything that is unnaturally evil). To use the sword, the Medicine Seller must find the form (形), truth (真), and reasoning (理) of the one he wishes to eliminate, something that must be done with the assistance of witnesses. Once the sword has been unsheathed, he transforms into a demonic creature himself and is completely invincible. He will not revert until the target is destroyed (or exorcised, in the case of humans) and his attack is so powerful that it will eradicate an evil presence in one blow, even if the being is an immortal. False Memories The Medicine Seller came into being many centuries ago, once known as the demon Kazuo. His appearance was different then, as was his behavior. Much like his sister Belial, Kazuo was a demon of passion. He loved many women, and he loved them deeply... so deeply that he disguised himself as a human and married them. Yet they were mortal, and eventually every wife that he took would age and die. His despair grew with the loss of each of his wives until he could no longer bear his immortal nature. He sealed his demonic powers within the Sword of Exorcism to be unleashed only when he could come to the aid of a human and vowed to live a simple life as a medicine seller. ASS Memory Events * (Mid-November 2008) Regained a memory of the bakeneko's cage room. * (Mid-June 2009) Saw his porn collection revealed on television. * (December 2009) Regained memory of disappearing from existence. Logs *Jonathan escapes from the asylum. *Yoite needs medicine. Guess who has some? *Kakyou has an unexpected visitor. *Lelouch finds out what he has been up to last year. *The medicine seller sells medicine. And other stuff. *L receives an unexpected visitor. *It's about time for another team meeting and maybe stealing Kakyou's girlfriend. *OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, IS SAI-SAN EVIL?! *Restocking supplies and stuff. *Yosuke's picking up medicine, but it looks like he needs a cure for himself. *Lisa is interested in his wares and would like to subscribe to his newsletter. Relationships *Belial *Kayo *Kakyou Kuzuki *Lelouch Lamperouge *Faust VIII Category:Citizens